Cartoons Got Talent
by Molly Jones
Summary: Parody of America's Got Talent. The judges: Mandy, Wanda and Bloo. What Cartoon is gonna win the 1 millon dollars. Billy and MandyOther cartoons Crossover
1. Auditions 1

_**Cartoons Got Talent **__Parody of America's got talent"__Made By: Billy&MandyFan_

_Judges: Mandy from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy"_

_Wanda from "The Fairly OddParents"_

_Bloo from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"_

_Auditions #1_

_Remy the Rat: "_Millions of Cartoons from all over the world will be competing for the Top prize 1 million dollars! And now Live! from ACME Studios... heres our Host,_ Jeff the Spider!!!"_

_Jeff is being attacked by Billy, Billy is throwing rocks at him._

_Jeff: "Oh um...Hello and Welcome to "Cartoons Got Talent!" Im your host, Jeff the Spider. How about we--!" _

_Billy: "Grrr...YOU STUPID SPIDER!!!! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?!?" Throws a rock in Jeff's eyes, Jeff cries and runs off the stage._

_Jeff: "YOUR SO MEAN DAD!!!! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME, I'LL BE ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO BE!!!!!"_

_Billy: Hits him with a Microphone. "I WANT YOU TO BE DEAD!!!!!" _

_They both run out the studio running and shouting. Blossom flies onto the stage and greets the audiance._

_Blossom: "Hello Fellow- Cartoons, Im your new host!" She smiles and winks at the camera. "Lets go meet our judges shall we." She said sweetly. "Mandy!" The crowd stays in silence as she glares into the camera. "Wanda!" The crowd cheers and applauses. "And...Bloo!" The crowd Cheers gleefully as he winks at the camera. "Alright lets get on with the show! Our first audition, Is from Dimsdale...Its Timmy Turner!!!!!" The crowd cheers as a small boy with a pink hat enters the stage. "Hello Timmy, Whats your talent?"_

_Timmy: "I'll be singing, Chip Skylark's song: My Shiny teeth & Me!" _

_Blossom: "Great, Now carry on." Everyone claps as the music starts Playing._

_"When I'm feelin lonley_

_as sad as I can beeee_

_all by my self in an uncharted island in an endless sea, what makes me happy, fills me up with gleeee, those bones in my jaw,that don't have a flaaaw, my shiny teeth and meeee---!"_

_BUUUUUUUZ! Mandy pushes her buzzer button, a large red X with the Mandy's name lights up over the stage. The crowd Boos a little._

_"Ahem. My shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space_

_My shiny teeth that spaaaarkle adding beauty to my facceeee!_

_my shiny teeth that glisten just like a christmas tree,_

_you know they'll walk for miles just to see me_

_smile WHOOOO! my shiny teeth and me!"_

_The music stops, and the lights flash as he walks towards the microphone._

_Remy: "Nows lets see the judges review. Starting with Mandy!"_

_Mandy: "I don't know why you are sing that song, You do not have perfect shiny teeth. Your teeth are hideous." The crowd Boos. She ignores the crowd, "Whatever."_

_Wanda: "You were great Timmy, although you are having problems singing high notes but your doing good so far." She smiles._

_Bloo: "You were okay kid." The crowd cheers. "But I have to agree with Wanda...Your high notes are um...How should I say this...Um...They sound crappy." The crowd Boos. "But...But ...You have Talent Kid." Crowd cheers again._

_Timmy: "..." He Starts to shake and sweat._

_Wanda: "Okay, Lets decide. Mandy?"_

_Mandy: Glares at her. "No. Bloo?"_

_Bloo: "Hmmm...I don't know if hes ready, But I'll say...Yes!"_

_Wanda: "And its a Yes from me! Timmy we will see you in the next round!" _

_Timmy: "YESSSSS!!!!" He Jumps up in the air._

_The crowd starts clapping as Timmy walks off the stage smiling._

_Mandy: "Idiots, Your are really stupid for letting him go to the next round." She said to them while cracking her knuckles._

_Remy: "Stay tuned, The are more talented acts coming your way!"_

_2nd Audition: Spongebob SquarePants_

_Next Chapter_


	2. Auditions 2

**"Cartoons Got Talent" Auditions #1 **

**2nd Audition**

Remy the rat: "Welcomne back folks, Before our commercial break...Timmy Turner has proved to our Judgers that Hes Got Talent! Lets see if our next contestant has a talent worth 1 Millon dollars!"

Mandy: "Next!" The crowd applauses as they see a yellow-square figure, wearing a hula skirt enter the stage. "Now, Whats your name and whats your Talent?"

Spongebob: "My name is Spongebob SquarePants." He bows. "I'll be playing the guitar and singing Live Like You Were Dying." The crowd cheers joyfully.

Mandy: She sighs. "Well Show us what you got."

"He said I was in my early 40's,

With a lot of life before me,

And a moment came that stopped me on a dime.

I spent most of the next days, lookin' at the x-rays,

Talkin' 'bout the options and talkin' 'bout sweet time.

Asked him when it sank in, that this might really be the real end.

How's it hit ya, when you get that kind of news.

Man what ya do.

And he says--"

BUUUUUUUZ! Bloo pushes his buzzer button, a large red X with Bloo's name lights up over the stage. The crowd starts to Boo.

_"--I went sky divin',_

_I went rocky mountain climbin',_

_I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu._

_And I loved deeper,_

_And I spoke sweeter--"_

BUUUUUZ!!!!! Mandy Pushed her buzzer, and another large X lights up over the stage. The crowd Boos more and make X signs with their arms.

"And I gave forgiveness I've been denying,

And he said someday I hope you get the chance,

To live like you were dyin'."

The music stops, and the lights flash as he walks towards the microphone.

Blossom: "Whoa! Mr. SquarePants has Two X's, based on his Performance. Looks like hes in for some trouble huh?" She said facing Remy.

Remy: "Yeah. Lets see what our judges think. Lets Watch."

Mandy: She sighs. "Look Mr. SquareBob...Whatever your name is. This is called Cartoons Got Talent and We need a talent thats worth a million dollars...And...You are not worth a million dollars." She said with an emotionless expression on her face, as the crowd cheers and boos a little. Mandy turns to Wanda. "Wanda?"

Wanda: "I believe you got Talent, Mr. Squarepants!" The crowd cheers. "Bloo?"

Bloo: "All I have to say is...Thank you for coming but we are not interested. Goodbye. Okay Lets vote, Mandy?"

Mandy: "I say, No." She starts to doodle on her paperwork.

Wanda: "I say, Yes!" She smiles.

Bloo: "And my answer is..." Drum rolls. "No. Thank you for coming, Maybe next year." Dramatic music starts to play as Spongebob leaves the stage.

[Backstage

Remy: "Oh well, You tried your best."

Blossom: "Yeah, We're sorry." She Hugs Spongebob.

Spongebob: "Its okay, Im gonna be practicing more for next year's show!" He smiles slightly. "I'll do better next time!" He walks out the back door of the studio and leaves.

Remy: "Well things didn't look bright for our last contestant, Maybe our next Act will lighten things up."

**3rd Audition**

Bloo: "Next Act!" Everyone starts to clap when a boy with a red cap enters the stage.

Mandy stops doodling on her papers and looks up at the stage.

Mandy: "Billy?!?!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She said with shock and confusion.

Billy: "Im Talanted Mandy! My mom said so." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

Bloo: "So, Whats your talent Kid?"

Billy: "I can make Mooosic."

Wanda: "Okay, Lets see your act Billy." She sighed as he walks towrds the microphone.

Billy cracked his knuckles and made arm-pit fart sounds for 5 minutes.

Billy: "TA-DAH!!!!!" He farted into the microphone. Everyone in the audiance and judges stared at Billy with wide eyes. Then the crowd starts cheering and clapping.

Bloo: "Wow, That was very talented." He smiled. "I say, Yes!"

Wanda: "Yeah, You make better arm-pit farts sounds then Cosmo." She agreed. "Yes!"

BUUUUUZ!!!!! Mandy Pushed her buzzer, and a large X lights up over the stage.

Mandy: "Are you kidding!? That was the worst act, I've ever seen. I say, No."

Bloo: "Forget Mandy, Billy...You are going to the next round!"

Billy: "YAAAAAY!!!! I LOVES YOU!!!!" He walks off the stage, picking his nose. Mandy then walks out of her seat and back to her dressing room.

[Backstage

Blossom: "Wow Mandy, You look pissed off."

Mandy: "...I hate my Job." She slams the door on Blossom and the other reporters.

Remy: "Will Mandy ever come out of her dressing room and continue with the auditions? Find out after our next commerical break."


	3. Auditions 3

**Dear Fellow readers, I have edited this chapter to another story to make it more interesting. Hope you like it.**

**-billy&mandyfan **

**  
"Cartoons Got Talent" Auditions #1**

**3rd Audition**

Remy: "Welcome back to Cartoons Got Talent. Before our commerical break, two of our judges have decided to send our contestant Billy, to the next round over Mandy's objections. Mandy stormed off the stage in protest, threating to quit the show."

The other judges take their seats and wait for Mandy.

[Backstage

Producer: "Are you gonna continue judging the acts...or your gonna quit?"

Mandy stares at the the audience as they start chanting start chanting her name.

Mandy: "Yeah. I guess, I'll continue." She runs onto the stage and back to her seat as the crowd cheers.

Wanda: "Welcome Back." She smiles.

Mandy: "Whatever. Come on, Bring out the next loser." She presses her buzzer, making the X with her name flash red.

Bloo: He sighs. "Its going to be a long day." Everyone claps as they see a chubby boy in a Elvis-Jumper suit enter the stage, The judges slam their heads against the table as they see him heads towrds the microphone.

Wanda: "Uhhh...Who are you and whats your talent???" She said with a raspy voice.

#2: "My name is Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. but you can call me Numbuh 2. Im an Elvis Presley imperson--"

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZ, BUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ, BUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZ!!!!! All three judges press their buttons, Making 3 big X's flash red, Lights flash and Dramatic music starts to play, The crowd starts to Boo and cheer. Remy and Blossom walk on the stage.

Blossom: "You didn't even give him a chance." She said comforting Numbah 2.

Mandy: "We just think nobody would wanna listen to this loser." Then the crowd starts booing at Mandy and the other judges.

Remy: "Sheesh, You judges are rude." the crowd starts cheering a little.

Bloo: "Fine, We will give you another chance, Go do your thing." Numbuh 2 happily nods and the music starts to play.

#2:

"Oh please release me, let me g---"

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZ, BUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ, BUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZ!!!!! All three judges press their buttons again, Making 3 big X's flash red, Lights flash and Dramatic music starts to play, The crowd starts to Boo and laugh.

Mandy: "That song is called Please Release me, so we are gonna grant your wish, We are releasing you, Good-bye!"

Wanda: "Goodbye, our vote is No."

Bloo: Bloo sighed. "Yeah, Maybe next year." Numbah 2 walks off the stage in disappointment.

[Backstage

Remy: "We are so sorry about the Judges desicions."

#2: "Pffft, They didn't even give me a chance." He walks out the door and out of the studio.

Blossom: "Elvis has left the building...And he may not return."

Remy: "Looks like things aren't looking great for our judges, Could this next act turn things around?"

**4th Audition**

Mandy: "Next Victim." The crowd starts to clap as a girl with blonde hair and a girl with black hair enter the stage.

Blossom: "HEY LOOK ITS MY SISTERS, BUTTERCUP AND BUBBLES!!!" She said with excitement.

Bloo: "So Bubbles & Buttercup, Whats you Talent?"

Bubbles: "Im a magician and Buttercup is my assistant!" The crowd cheers and applauses.

Wanda: "Great! Do you think your worth a million dollars?"

Bubbles: "Um...Yeah if everyone likes our act." She smiles sweetly.

Mandy: "Okay, Carry on."

Bubbles takes out a small black bag and puts stringy ribbions in it. Buttercups lites a match and throws it in the bag, The bubbles puts her hand in the bag and takes out a dove. The crowd starts cheering.

Bloo: "WOW!" He said with a big smile.

Bubbles and Buttercup place 3 doves in a large cage and covers the cage with a blanket, then when she removes the blanket a duck appeared in the cage. Mandy's eyes widen a little, and the crowd stands up cheering. Lights flash as they walked towards the microphone.

Remy: "Wow, That was Fantastic! Lets see what our judges think about their act."

Mandy: "Um...I must say that...It was quite entertaining and I liked it. That was cool how you turned three doves into a duck." The crowd claps at Mandy's review. "Wanda?"

Wanda: "Your what this show is all about, Your probbally the best magician I've ever seen! Bloo?"

Bloo: "You act was Incredible, And you might wanna practice more becuase...YOUR GOING TO THE NEXT ROUND!!!!!" Bubbles and Buttercup scream with joy and fly off stage with the cage and the duck. The crowd whistles and cheers.

Blossom: "Wow, Looks like their act impressed the judges, Espicially Mandy. Hehe, I didn't see that coming."

Remy: "Yep! We will see how the next act will turn out after our commerical break!"

**5th audition**


	4. Auditions 4

**IM SO SORRY GUYS THAT I TOOK SO LONG, I WAS GONE FOR A WHOLE WEEK SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLUS, I ALSO HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. WELL ENJOY!!!**

**-BILLY&MANDY FAN**

**"Cartoons Got Talent" Auditions #1**

**5th Audition**

Remy: "Welcome back to Cartoons Got Talent, Lets see if our next act will impress the judges."

Wanda: "Next Please." Everyone claps as they see a boy with black hair and a boy with blonde hair enter the stage.

Mandy: Mandy observes the boy with black hair, and raises an eyebrow in interest. "Whats your names?And whats your talent?"

Lewis: "My name is Lewis..." Then he points to the boy next to him. "...And this is Wilbur."

Wilbur: "We will be singing Year 3000 by The Jonas Brothers." He smiled, A crowd full of girls starts to scream as soon as they heard 'The Jonas Brothers.'

Bloo: "Do you think yall have what it takes to win the grand prize?"

Lewis: "Yeah, We think so." He smiles as the crowd starts cheering furiously.

Wanda: She chuckles a bit. "Alright, Show us what you got!" Wilbur and Lewis grab their microphones as the music starts playing.

_One day when I came home at lunchtime,_

_I heard a funny noise._

_Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,_

_one of those rowdy boys._

_Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,_

_and a Flux Capacitor._

_He told me he built a time machine._

_Like one in a film I've seen,_

_yeah yeah... he said..._

_I've been to the year 3000_

_not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_is doing fine (is doooin fine)..._

The crowd starts whistling and cheering as the judges start nodding in agreement. Mandy's face turns a little red as she watches Wilbur and Lewis sing.

_He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything. _

_Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!_

_And girls there with brown hair, like in Star Wars. They throwed up on the floor._

_We drove round in a time machine,_

_like the one in the film I've seen.._

_yeah yeah... he said..._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water,_

_and your great great great grand daughter,_

_is doing fine (is doooin fine)._

_I took a trip to the yeah 3000._

_This song had gone multi-platinum._

_Everybody brought our 7th album._

_It had outsold Kelly Clarkson._

_I took a trip to the yeah 3000._

_This song had gone multi-platinum._

_Everybody brought our 7th album, 7th album._

_He told me he built a time machine._

_Like the one in a film I've seen,_

_yeah yeah..._

_I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_is doing fine (is doooin fine). _

The Music stops, and the crowd starts screaming like crazy.Lights flash as they walked towards the microphone.

Remy: "Woowww!!!! Look like their performance was a success, Lets see what our judges think. Starting with...Mandy."

Mandy: "..." She just sits there, her face turns red as she stares at Wilbur, The crowd starts to laugh a little.

Bloo: "Uhhhh...Hello??Mandy!?!?" The crowd laughs as he starts waving his hands in front of Mandy's face, and she doesn't respond. Lewis starts to chuckle and Wilbur raises an eyebrow and smirks at Mandy.

Wilbur: "Im guessing, thats a yes?" He winks at her, and the crowds starts to chant 'Oooooo' and giggle. This made her blush a little more, but she hid her emotions deep inside her and she growled at the audience. The audience then goes in silence.

Wanda: "Yall were wonderful!" The crowd cheers.

Bloo: "Yeah, Yall are very talented, and all we have to say is...BOTH OF YALL WILL BE GOING TO THE NEXT ROUND!!!!!" The two boys jump up and hug each other as the crowd goes wild.

Lewis: "Thank you very much!" He screamed into the microphone, with tears in his eyes. They both walk off stage and before Wilbur goes backstage...He smiles at Mandy. Mandy hides her face with her paperwork in embarassment, as the judges start teasing her.

Bloo: "Ooo, Mandy has a crush on...Wilbur." Bloo and Wanda start laughing at her.

Mandy: "GRRRRR...SHUT UUUP!!!!!!" She grabs their microphones and stuffs them in their mouths.

Blossom: "Well...That went well! Lets see how the next act will do, after this commercial break."

**6th Audition**


	5. Auditions 5

Cartoons Got Talent

**Auditions #1**

**6th Audition**

Remy: "Welcome back! Our last act made it to the next round, lets see how our next act will turn out."

Bloo: "Next!" The crowd starts clapping as they see a Cat carrying a big box and a mouse wearing a magician's hat enter the stage.

Mandy: "Okay, Whats your names?"

Tom: "Ahem." Grabs the microphone. "My name is Tom Cat, and this is Jerry Mouse." Jerry waves and bows to the judges.

Wanda: "And whats your talent?"

Tom: "Jerry is a magician, and I'm his assistant."

Mandy: She whispers to herself. "Great, More Magic tricks." She sighs. "Fine, Show us what you got."

Jerry closes the box after Tom gets inside the box. Then Remy comes on stage and hands Jerry some very sharp knifes. Jerry sticks the knives all around the box.

BUUUUUUUUUZ!!!!!!BUUUUUUUUZ!!!!!! Mandy and Wanda press their buzzers, 2 large red X's with the Mandy & Wanda's name lights up over the stage. The crowd starts to Boo.

Then Jerry opens the box and peeks inside, then he immedietly closes the box. Jerry then takes out a sign that reads, "Is there a doctor in the house?" and then runs off stage.

Bloo: "Eww!" He takes out a walkie-talkie and calls an ambulance. The workers backstage close the certains from the stage.

Remy: "Ugh, Looks like things didn't go so well for our little magician and his...Assistant. We will be back with the auditions after this break."

**7 minutes Later**

**7th Audition**

Remy: "Welcome back! Our last act went wrong but the good thing is...We found out that Mr.Tom Cat is alright! ...Although he did get angry at Mr.Jerry Mouse and chased him out the studio. Oh well, Lets continue with the auditions!"

Wanda: "Next Please!" The crowd claps as they see a boy with a skateboard enter the stage.

Mandy: "And...Hi, Whats your name and Talent?"

Otto: "My name is Otto Rocket ! I'll be Skateboarding over 20 folding chairs." (Oh if some people don't reconize Otto, Hes from 'Rocket Power' an old nickelodeon show)

Bloo: "Sweet. Go on!" Otto walks backstage, and gets ready for the jump.

Mandy: She smirks. "Heh, This 'otta be good."

Otto skatesboards towards the chairs but he trips and crashes to the floor.

All three judges: "..." They stare at him lying on the floor for 10 seconds.

Wanda: "Oh dear God... Is he alright?!" The crowd starts to whisper to one another in shock.

Bloo: "Oh Crap." He takes out his walkie-takie. "We need an ambulance and a peramedic out here."

Remy: "I first I thought it was part of the act, I guess not." He frowns at the audiance. "This is tragic. Um...We will be back after this commercial break." Dramatic music plays in the background.

**7th Audition**


	6. Auditions 5 CONTINUED

**Hello Fellow readers, Im so sorry that I took so long to continue this story, I was too busy buying school supplies and junk for school. I've been having writer's block too! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that this chapter is short.**

**-BillyandMandyfan**

**Cartoons got Talent**

**7th Audition Continued**

Remy: "And were back! Before our commerical break, an act went Horribly wrong. Our contestant Otto was trying to impress the judges by skateboarding over 20 folding chairs...But Otto ended up crashing to the floor...Knocking him unconscious."

Bloo: "We just stared at him lying on the floor, We thought it was part of the act..."

Mandy: "He wasn't moving and he wasn't responding."

Remy: "The good news is that hes fine. He woke up and he was sent to the hospital for medical treatment." The crowd starts to cheer and sigh in relief. "Now, hes back to see what the judges have to say." The crowd claps as they see Otto enter the stage in a wheel chair.

Wanda: "Welcome back Otto. Its good to see you again." She smiles, and Otto nodds and smiles back.

Bloo: "We called you here today, to tell you something very impotant. We decided because of your critical condition..."

Mandy: "...You will NOT be going to the next round." Otto frowns in disapointment.

Wanda: "BUT!...You are welcomed to come back next year and try again. Thank you so much for coming...We will see you next year!" Otto smiles softly and leaves the stage.

Blossom: "Well at least things are going okay for Otto. We are off to another commerical break then we will continue our last 3 acts for tonight. So don't touch that remote!"

**8th Audition**


	7. Finale of Auditions 1

**Hello Fellow readers, Im so sorry that I took really long to continue this story, I was too busy was School crap, and I've been busy lately with my cousin's wedding. Anyways, IM BACK TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!!!:D**

**-Billy&MandyFan**

**Cartoons got Talent**

**8th Audition**

Remy: AND WELCOME BACK!!!!! We are almost done with our first round of auditions, and then we will be moving to Chicago to look for more talented Cartoons out there."

Blossom: "The Tension is rising! Squee, Im so excited! Now lets Continue the Auditions." They face the camera at the judges.

Mandy: "Next!" The crowd cheers as they see the a green monster enter the stage.

Fred FredBurger: "HIII EVERYONE!!! My name is Fred FredBurger, I could spell my name real good...Watch! F-r-e-d-F-r-e-d-b-u-r-g-e-r! FRED FREDBURGER YESS!!!!!" He smiles. The crowd and the judges just stare at him with wide eyes.

Wanda: She Whispers to Bloo, "This guy is an idiot. I think Cosmo is smarter than this guy."

Bloo: He whispers to Wanda and Mandy, "Hes weird, This guy scares me." They watch Fred FredBurger pick his nose.

BUUUUUUUUUZ!!!!!!BUUUUUUUUZ!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZ!!!! All three judges press their buzzers, 3 large red X's with the Mandy, Bloo and Wanda's name lights up over the stage. The crowd starts to Boo.

Wanda: "Sorry Mr. Uhhh...Fred FredBurger. Come back when you HAVE talent!" The crowd starts to cheer and laugh. Fred FredBurger then runs towards the Judges Desks and smiles at the mircophones.

Fred FredBurger: "OOO, SHINY!!!!" He chews on Mandy's Microphone, Mandy stares at him with disgust.

Bloo: "SECURITY!!!!!" Two men grab Fred FredBurger and start to drag him backstage.

Fred Fred Burger: He whispers to the two men, "Hey, Do ya'll know where are the nachos?"

Man #1: "The are no Nachos."

Fred Fred Burger: "Oh um...The Where are the Hotdogs?"

Man #2: "There are no Hot dogs."

Fred Fred Burger: "Pizza?"

Man: "SHUT UP!!!!!"

Blossom: Well...That was...Strange." Looks at the Camera with confused expression on her face.

Remy: "That guy was an idiot...Anyways, Lets see our next act."

**9th Audition**

Wanda: "Next Please." The crowd applauses as they see a turtle enter the stage.

Mandy: "...And whats your name Sir?"

Cecil: "Uh...Cecil Turtle." (Hes from The Looney Tunes, Hes always beating Bugs Bunny at everything. lol)

Bloo: "And whats your talent?"

Cecil: "I'll be singing 'Crying' by Roy Orbison."

Mandy: "Okay whatever, Just do your act." Cecil nods and puts on a wig and glasses similar to Roy Orbison.

Wanda: "He looks like Ringo Star." She giggles. Cecil starts to sing:

"I was all right for a while, I could smile for a while

But I saw you last night, you held my hand so tight

As you stopped to say "Hello"

Aww you wished me well, you couldn't tell

That I'd been cry-i-i-i-ng over you, cry-i-i-i-ng over you..."

The crowd starts to cheer and Bloo and wanda get up from their chairs looking at the auidence with amazement.

"Then you said "so long". left me standing all alone

Alone and crying, crying, crying cry-i-ing

It's hard to understand but the touch of your hand

Can start me crying

I thought that I was over you but it's tru-ue, so true

I love you even more than I did before but darling what can I do-o-o-o

For you don't love me and I'll always be..."

Mandy: She smirks a bit at his impressive singing. "Wow."

"Cry-i-i-i-ng over you, cry-i-i-i-ng over you

Yes, now you're gone and from this moment on

I'll be crying, crying, crying, cry-i-i-ing

Yeah crying, crying, o-o-o-o-ver you"

The crowd cheers and applauses along with the judges.

Remy: "WOW! What an incredible performance, Lets see our Judges decision." The camera faces the judges, the crowd then goes into silence.

Wanda: "Um...That was amazing. You sounded just like Roy Orbison, I felt like I was in concert or something. Great job!" The crowd cheers. "Bloo?"

Bloo: "Wow. Like Wnada said...I was closing my eyes and picturing I was at a Roy Orbison Concert But when I'd open them...I was like, 'Thats not Roy, Theres a turtle on stage.' Haha, Anyways...You were brillant and you deserve to go to the next round." The crowd applauses. "Mandy?"

Mandy: "I must say...Roy Orbison is one of my favorite singers and you sounded just like him. So Um...Yeah. Whatever." The crowd cheers. "So whats our vote?"

Wanda: "Yes! Bloo?"

Bloo: "HECK YES!!! Mandy?" The crowd goes into silence and dramatic music plays.

Mandy: "..." She nodds and everyone goes into applause. "Your going to the next round." Cecil Turtle smiles and walks backstage.

Blossom: "Amazing performance, and It impressed the judges. Things are going well, arent they?" The camera faces Remy.

Remy: "They sure are! But it all comes down to this...Our last act for tonight...Then we will move onto Round Two in Chicago!" The camera faces the Judges.

**Final Audition**

Bloo: "Next Act." The crowd starts to clap as they see a small brown rat enter the stage."

Remy: He enters the stage. "Hey, Its my brother...Émile." He smiles.

Mandy: Okay...Whats your act little...Rat?"

Emile: "Im gonna do a magic trick." The judges sigh and slam their heads against their desks.

Wanda: "Okay then, Show us what yall got."

Emile starts to wave his fingers then suddenly a piece of cheese appears in his hands.

Bloo: "Hmmm...Not bad." He smiles a bit.

Emile: "Now watch as I make this Piece of cheese...Disappear!" The crowd starts to go 'Ooooo!'.

He starts to wave his fingers at the cheese but It didn't disappear, he tried again but nothing happened.

Emile: "Hehe...Uhhhh.." Hes said nervously. "Uhhhh...LOOK OVER THERE!!!!" He points at something. Everyone, including the judges looked in that direction as he devours the cheese.

Mandy: "I don't see anything." She said in a sort-of confused way.

Emile: "TA-DAH!!!!" The Cheese was gone. ((Hahaha, He ate it!XD)) Everyone gasps and starts to applause. Remy sweatdrops anime style.

Bloo: "That was amazing, Your the best! Wanda?"

Wanda: "A little original, but impressive! Mandy?"

Mandy: "Eh. It was alright. Your going to the next round Emile." The crowd cheers.

Emile: "Thank you!" He bows and starts to walk off stage.

Remy: "Well you've seen all 10 acts, now we are going to Chicago to look for moretalented cartoons! We'll see ya next time on..."

Bloo, Wanda and Mandy: "Cartoon's Got Talent!" They walk backstage and go into their dressing rooms.

**Well thats the end of Cartoon's got Talent Auditon's #1, I'll be making Auditon's #2 real soon! Thank you for your reviews!**

**-BillyandMandyfan**


End file.
